Weapons and theyr Souls
Here are the weapons of the Series. Each one have an soul in it, wich correspond to an legendary warrior and to the respective owner. G.O.D - Seraph - An katana with an long blade that can cut even the clouds by only moving it slowly and nicely. Very faster then other's, but heavy to manouver. Seraph is the ultimate sword of G.O.D in the series. Seraph form is of an God, fusioned with an Arch-angel, having two white and two black wings, and it is covered with an massasive armor, maded of angel's and demons. "Awake for the desctruction..Seraph" The line of G.O.D when he want's to summun the warrior. R- Impéria - Impéria is an katana with an fast manouver, and the blade of is can give to the R and great courage and determination to the fight. An bad thing added to this katana is that it makes R tired fastly whe he make any huge attack with it, and not only that, it is very corruptive, as he can be maked to only see the blade, and not the control on the Impéria. Impéria form is a girl with royal dresse's, with an crow on her head and also with am fan on her left hand, wich it show's how respect the adversary must have to this spirit. "Illude-te..Impéria" The line of R when he want's to summun the warrior. Father One- Gigastuf - An powerfull katana, yet tricky to his master. It can change form's to two laser's on both hands of Father One when he wishes, as also it is an fast katana and have an nice ad sharped blade. One thing bad on Gigastuf is that it makes Father One stamina, almost being drawed completly, thats why is tricky. Gigastuf form is of an priest with two giant wheel's on his back, always spinning, giving him almost eternal energy to fight, and that's why he never tires. Also, he have blades on his elbow's and an book on his left leg, for the use of arch-magic. "Pray for the strongest..Gigastuf" The line of Father One when he want's to summun the warrior AfonsoD- Leidom - It is , to start, an very manouble katana with an blade that can cut even iron with an simple touch. It have more good hint's then bad on this katana, as it can give more energy to AfonsoD whenever he can, and also can improve the clashe's for each he gives on combat. One thing bad is that it is very heavy to control, making AfonsoD an not equilibraded caracther on the series and on his matches. Leidom form is of an giant buda, with litlle flaming circles arround him, conecting an wire of pure energy, for the use to cut in half adversary's. The colour of Leidom is pure gold. "Show ur royalti..Leidom" The line of AfonsoD when he want's to summun the warrior Leo- Trickest- The weapon of the ally of G.O.D isint an katana , but more a watch to be putted on his poket. The weapon have good hint's to use, as it can stop the time whenever someone attack's suprisly, and also it can move fast foward or slow back. One bad thing is that it is fragile. Trickest form is of an man with an cape and trouser's, having an clock head, ticking the time for the defeat of the opponent (wich in most of it isint of it). "Show me ur time..Trickest" The line of Leo when he want's to summun the warrior. RoyalD- FastCut- The katana of RoyalD is knowed to be fast and very easy to hold in batlle. It can be seen this when RoyalD fight's against RavenG on Season 3. The good hints of Fastcut is that it can cut any type of materia, being iron or smotthly, if RoyalD makes his energy together with FastCut, it can cut anything. One bad thing is, cause of the size of the blade, it is very weak against clash's. FastCut form is of an warrior with a kimono and an katana on his left side. "Release ur skill's..Fastcut" The line of RoyalD when he want's to summun the warrior. Guttenberg- Mûre- ''The weapon of Guttenberg is a medium spear, with two nozzles in each part of the tip end of the top and bottom. It is first seen on his laboratory, and then on his battles. The weapon itself is unknown for most reasons; one of them is due to his hidden power, wich can overdue a sense of the person that is hitted. However, it seems that each time he hits the opponent, Guttenbeg loses vitality. It can be sensed that his own weapon is a leech. Mûre form is a litle ladybug with two leeches on her shoulders , wich are draining her juice from her body. ''" Drown with the smell..Mûre" ''The line of Guttenberg when he wants to summun the warrior. CloudyD- ''Soldier- The weapon of CloudyD is an claymore, based on Cloud's Sword, but more large and strong. Soldier is also an dedicated name to the final fantasy series, wich here Soldier is the name of the claymore of CloudyD. The good thing on this weapon is the fact that is large, and as so, it can be used to protect and defend more easly, but an bad thing is that is heavy, so it is not very easy to manouver. Soldier's form is of an mercenary, wich it have two claymores on his hand's and an bandana arround his head, and as an addiction to his revolutionary outfit, it haves an wrotted cape behind his back. " Protect the people..Soldier" ''The line of CloudyD when he wants to summun the warrior. Father One- ''Monsprel & Lerpsnom- The weapon of Father One is combined in two singular weapons. They resemble the lazer-swords of Xemnas, from Kingdom Heart's, but they arent the same. In each hand, is putted each of the lazer sword's (Monsprel at right and Lerpsnom at his left, both being male weapons). They are quick and can make an double damage on theyr attack's, making Father One , one of the most strongest villain's. An thing that is bad is these two weapons make the user spend enough stamina in 2 hours, equalizing to one day, so Father One can't make agressives moves everytime, or else he dies. Monsprel and Lerpsnom forms are twin forms, both with an long coat and hood, but one being white and another being black. "Revivir..Monsprel / Revivir..Lerpsnom" The line of Father One when he want's to summun both of the warriors Mr.Death- Muerte- The weapon of Mr.Death is not another, then his mystical Death Schythe. Although, this is different of another's. Its Called Muerte, and it have an very long blade of it, wich it can modify the point of the blade, to be spike or to have many of them. Muerte dosent have anithing bad or good, being the first weapon on this vast list that is equalized and equilibraded, among other's. Muerte form is of the own death face, having an huge schythe behind his back and not having his legs, but an huge mant covering his body, also he floats. "Imortaliza-te..Muerte" The line of Mr.Death when he want's to summun the warrior. Litlle Andre- Diablo- The weapon of Litlle Andre, Diablo, is very special to himself, as it was created by his own father in hell. Diablo have many advantages to his user, like an immortal life, an great speed at recovery's of wounds, serious or not serious, and also to an great upgrade in power's and forms. An thing bad is that Diablo have the soul of the user , in this case, it have the soul of Litlle Andre for eternety. Diablo form is of an warrior with devil wings and horn's, having an huge samurai sword on his left side of his waist. Diablo can make illusions out of knowhere. "Burn in ur own ashes..Diablo" The line of Litlle Andre when he want's to summun the warrior.